


Proper Welcome

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is not a fun drunk.But it gives him a chance to set things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Harry says good bye to his friends at the front door and walks into the house without bothering with lights. There's a light in the living room and he goes in to let Sirius know he's home. He as he walks around to the front of the sofa his foot connects with an empty bottle of Chateau Lafite-Rothschild. Remus' favorite. Sirius always keeps three bottles in the house in case Remus stops by, but he's yet to gather the courage to invite him over. There's another on the table in front of where Sirius is slumped. "Sirius? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Well you see there was a time when everything in my life made sense," with an almost bitter chuckle he amends the statement, "There was a time when Remus was everything in my life, and all the other bits of living just fell into place around him. It's not that I don't remember how to make my life work this way, it's just that after so long without my good memories to have them back and to know that some of the things in them I lost on my own really doesn't make me want to try again."

Harry feels the urge to smack his godfather, and only the tears in the man's eyes make him hold back. "How on earth could an intelligent person be this stupid?" He mutters under his breath. "That's the spirit Sirius, sit here and mope when all you have to do is get your arse over there and tell him how you feel. I don't know what caused this little bout of self pity but you know as well as I do that he still loves you, he's just trying to give you space. Clean yourself up, I'll fix you a sobering potion and then you're taking your arse over there. Tonight."

One thing he never thought he'd be doing on a Friday night was mixing Sirius a sobering potion. And yet here he was, wishing he'd invited Ron and Hermione in after all. Hermione could have made the potion, Ron could've cleaned up the mess in the living room and he could be seeing to it that Sirius got off his arse and did as he was told. For the past three months it had been clear this would be necessary, pushing Sirius out the door, making him talk to Remus, but Harry was reluctant to do it even now.

It's not that he doesn't want them back together, he knows they belong together. It's more that it's hard to share the only family he's ever had. He knows Remus will just be one more person to care about when he thinks about it but that isn't how it feels. As it is he concentrates on what he'll have to do to make Sirius go make things right between them. He knows they've healed the wounds of the past, made things all right between them but they're both proud and Remus won't come back unless Sirius asks him to.

Sirius walks in cleaned up and in some of his best clothes. Harry hands him a glass of the neon green liquid he's just finished mixing.

Sirius makes a face and drinks it. He sits back sullenly. Harry growls in frustration, "Sirius I don't give a damn when, why, or how this started. I don't give a damn why it's suddenly hard to say you love him when it's all you've been able to tell me for months. You are going to tell him the truth and you are going to do it tonight."

Sirius stares at Harry as if he were a particularly difficult new type of transfiguration for a moment before his eyes clear. Then he slumps down against the table, "I know you think I'm being a prat about this Harry but you don't understand. I hurt him. Badly. I know you think it wasn't my fault, you've said it before, so has he. But my fault or not I can't guarantee it won't happen again. I couldn't hurt him like that. Not again."

"Is that what you think I want Siri? A guarantee that you won't hurt me? You could never give me that, just like I could never guarantee that I won't hurt you. I want you Siri. For the next two days, for the next six months, for the next hundred and twenty years. Forever. Whatever time we've got, I want to spend it together, if you still love me," Remus walks into the kitchen timidly, with a nod to Harry.

Not angry or hurt, but searching Sirius looks at him, "How could you ask that Rem? I've loved you since I was thirteen, hell itself didn't have even the slightest effect on that. My being a complete idiot couldn't change how I feel for you."

"Then why do you insist on hurting me?" Seeing the look in Sirius' eyes he goes on, "I know you think you're protecting me but it hurts to live without you. To know it's your choice to stay away this time kills me. Damnit Siri if you love me stop pushing me away."

Harry slips away from the room silently.

"Come here?" Sirius asks softly. "Harry gave me a sobering potion but my head is swimming again."

"You were drunk?" Remus asks as he moves to Sirius' side.

Sirius' eyes lock on the table top, "I drank two of three bottles of Chateau Lafite-Rothschild. By myself."

"Oh Siri. Can't we at least try? I'm miserable without you and from the bit of Harry shouting at you I heard I suspect you're just as bad off."

"Want me to kiss it better Rem?" Sirius ask with a soft chuckle.

"That could be a good start. As long as you promise we'll talk before we leave the bed again," Remus tells him seriously.

"I promise," Sirius says reverently.

The first light of dawn was creeping into the window. Neither of them had slept, but they hadn't been idle much either. Talking would have been a joke. Both of them are exhausted. Remus settles against Sirius' side with a soft kiss. "I think it's time for that talk Love."

Sirius holds him close, "You're right. I need you to let me say my piece first, promise not to interrupt until I'm finished Rem?"

"I promise Siri, but you have to promise to actually listen to me."

"I'll try Love."

"You're my everything Remus. I know you know that but I could never tell you enough. I also know it damn near killed you that I didn't trust our bond enough to voluntarily separate from you and ended up making us live alone for thirteen years. The thought of living without you even now kills me. How could I make the same mistake twice?"

"Is that what you have to say?" Remus asks softly.

"Yes," Sirius admits.

"Your mistake this time is thinking I'd let your fear ruin my life Sirius. I know last time you made mistakes. So did I. We have to learn from that. Especially the bit about talking to each other. I'm not letting you go without a fight Siri and you know what Moony will do if you fight me and win. So it's your choice Siri, give up this silly idea that our happiness has too high a price or kiss me good bye."

"Don't talk about letting Moony kill you like that Rem, ever," Sirius says fiercely.

"Stop pushing me away," Remus returns forcefully.

"Oh Rem, I want to. I want to so much. But I don't deserve it... I don't deserve you anymore. Not after what I've done."

"Then tell me Siri what precisely have you done that's its price is so high that both our lives are forfeit to it?"

"I was selfish. I was selfish and it cost James and Lily their lives. It cost Harry his parents. I wanted you so much that I killed my best friend. And yes I know I didn't do it. It was Peter that turned them in and Voldemort that cast the spell but if it hadn't been for me they would never have had the chance. I as good as killed them because I did what my heart told me to. What will happen to Harry if I do it again?"

"Nothing Siri. He's here with you. And if you'll just let me in I'll be here to protect him as well. None of what happened was because you didn't have the heart to leave me. But I don't know why I'm arguing with you. I've already lost you if you think it did." Remus says sadly, "My Siri understood that not everything is under our control, that sometimes bad things, and bad people do just happen. He knew that life isn't fair because it'd be pretty damn depressing if all the bad things that happened to us were deserved."

"I won't let you give up because I'm an idiot Rem," Sirius says softly.

"And I'm not letting you push me away Sirius. I know you well enough to know you aren't cold enough to have brought me to your bed expecting me to walk away in the end. You want me to stay."

"More than anything," Sirius confirms.

"Then let me stay Siri, just kiss me goodnight and accept that I'm going to be here in the morning. From now on."

Sirius gives him a small smile and a soft kiss, "I am sorry Remus, and I promise I don't quite beat myself up this much sober."

Remus actually laughs at that, "I remember Siri, but I also remember it was always best to talk things out when you're completely pissed because at least I get the real answer the first time."

"Thank you for putting up with me Rem."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all night you stupid git, I love you."

Sirius laughs, "Point taken. Remind me to teach Harry how to properly brew a sobering potion tomorrow."

"I'm exhausted Siri, you could always wear me out. I'm going to sleep, and I suggest you do the same."

They settled into sleep as the dawn finished lightly the room, oblivious to the world, save the bedclothes and each other.

Harry is in the kitchen fixing himself breakfast. Judging from the din they'd been making until recently they wouldn't be down anytime soon so he said a quick thanks to whatever higher power was listening for thick walls and fixed himself an omelet. After he finished breakfast he moved into the living room to clean up. That's when he found it. Sitting on the table under the empty wine bottle. A letter. Addressed simply "Harry" in a familiar hand.

Curious Harry picks it up and opens it.

"Dear Son,

If you're reading this... you've ended up in Sirius' care one way or another. I wanted you to know whatever happened to me I love you. As does your mother. And Remus and Sirius as well. And more names that I could list on this parchment. I guess I'm writing this because I want you to know your father loved you. And to give you what advice I can. Cherish love anyway it comes to you. Friends. Family. Anything your heart calls out for is right and you should embrace it. Your studies are important. As much as fun, friends and other diversions are wonderful you shouldn't forget that what you learn now you'll always use. Everything in life is better with Quidditch. Sometimes you'll make mistakes. Sometimes they'll be... awful. Learn from them. It's the best you can do in this life. And one last thing: Never let Padfoot win a fight. You'll regret it if you do.

Love always,

James."

Harry stands there a moment trying not to cry. All the things he's encountered before, the mementos and echoes and stories couldn't prepare him for the fact that his father knew he was likely to die that night and had left him a message. With a trembling hand he puts the letter in his pocket and finishes cleaning up. Doubting they'll get up in time to see it anyway he pens a brief note to Sirius and Remus and floos away.

Remus wakes up around noon to find Sirius still rather soundly asleep. Too content to move he simples lies there for more than an hour before Sirius makes up. He smiles tiredly at Remus, "Didn't catch me at the top of my game, did you Love?"

"Not nearly Siri, but it helped us talk it out so in the end it's a good thing in my opinion."

"I'm certainly not complaining," Sirius comments pulling Remus closer.

"Now you want to tell me what started all that?" Remus asks softly.

"Besides the wine? In truth it had nothing to do with us when I started drinking. I found a letter to Harry yesterday... from James. I felt guilty."

"I don't know whether to smack you or kiss you, you prat. No more of that, you are not responsible for James and Lily," Remus says again.

"I know Rem, I know. I'm trying my hardest to move on and now that you're home it should be easier."

"I'm not quite home yet..." Remus says warningly.

"What? Remus I thought we went over all this last night?" Sirius asks confused.

"I just mean I need to move my things Siri, calm down. I don't even have my tooth brush here."

At that Sirius laughs, "You can be evil you know, when you're trying to make me jumpy."

"You're always jumpy Siri." Remus laughs, "Besides you used to enjoy my teasing."

"You're teasing used to have... interesting results."

"It still can..." Remus says with a suggestive smile. His plan is thwarted however when Sirius' stomach growls loudly.

"Breakfast first perhaps Love," Sirius comments. He glances at the clock, "Er... Lunch." Sirius pulls on a pair of jeans and gives Remus his dressing gown as his pants are a bit too long for his lover.

They make their way downstairs and Sirius starts cooking.

Harry arrives with a smile and walks into the kitchen to put away the groceries he's brought home. He stops dead when he gets there. He's used to Sirius cooking in nothing but jeans but to find Remus less than dressed leaning against the counter he's not sure what he's walked in on.

Remus smiles lightly at him, "Want some help Harry?"

Still a bit taken aback Harry only manages, "Yes, thank you."

Together they put everything away and Sirius clears his throat, "I'm sorry about last night Harry. I'm an absolutely insufferable drunk and you never should have had to witness that."

"It's alright Sirius. I found Dad's letter I understand why you were upset."

Sirius sighs softly, "I had a right to be upset, I did not have a right to get so pissed you had to scrape me off the living room floor. And, young man, we need to discuss sobering potions, you did a positively awful job."

Harry laughs, "I'm not surprised. I'm dismal at potions and I don't drink so I've never had to make that one before."

Remus laughs, "He's got a point Siri. Can I propose a compromise?"

Sirius gives him a sheepish grin but nods.

"Don't get drunk if you can't sleep it off after."

Sirius smiles innocently, "But you'll be here and if I remember correctly you're quite good at them."

"Oh no you don't Siri, I'm not having a melancholy drunk on my hands again, not even one as charming as you."

"Like you're the life of the party when you're drunk," Sirius asks petulantly.

"That's why I don't drink more than I can handle," Remus retorts. "I'm going to go see if I can't find something else to wear Love, I'll be back."

When Remus is gone Sirius turns to Harry, "We didn't think you'd be back so soon. We'll try to make sure we're both dressed around you from now on..."

Harry actually laughs, "I really don't care if you're fully dressed, now what you're doing in the open areas of the house concerns me a little."

"Touche Harry," Sirius says chuckling.

Harry hesitates a moment, "And perhaps you two could learn a silencing charm?"

To Harry's surprise Sirius blushes, "We know a few actually. Your dad had a similar complaint."

"Oh, all right then," Harry tries not to laugh. Too hard.

Remus comes back wearing a loose blue shirt and a pair of jeans that are a bit too tight at the hips and too long by about two inches. "What's so funny Harry?"

Harry tries to regain his composure before leaving the room with a quick, "Nothing. I just remembered I'm supposed to meet Hermione, I'll be back in an hour!"

Remus laughs, "He's an awful liar. What happened?"

"I told him we didn't know he'd be home and promised we'd be more diligent about clothes from now on. He told me that wasn't a problem as long as he didn't walk in on anything. But he did mention that we might take the time to learn some silencing charms. I told him we already knew them because James had a similar complaint. And then you walked in."

Though he laughs Remus looks a little taken aback, "I can't believe you told him that. What's more I can't believe we forgot last night."

"Both of us were a bit preoccupied Love, it had been quite awhile..." Sirius trails off.

"Point taken. He'll be back by the time we're done with lunch, maybe I should go pick up my things rather than dragging you back to bed?"

"If you have to," Sirius almost whines.

"After all he's done for us since yesterday you owe him a bit of time Siri."

"As you wish, but if you're not home by nightfall I'm hunting you down," Sirius warns.

"I'll be back long before nightfall, I promise you."

Between trying to eat without breaks for snogging and listening for Harry as they took breaks for snogging the meal took a bit longer than it should have. Remus felt like a reckless sixteen year old again as he gave Sirius once last kiss goodbye.

Sirius was feeling a bit tense as he sought something to do with himself until Harry's return that didn't involve chasing Remus down. He settles on putting Harry's CDs back on the shelf where they belong. Harry had delighted in introducing him to the new muggle format and even had some of the albums Lily had shared with them in their youth. Sirius sometimes played them even if Harry was away. As it is Harry walks in as Sirius is putting on the Bay City Rollers' Rollers Collection. Sirius skips it ahead to the fourth track and Harry gives him a questioning look.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asks.

"Two things actually. Did Remus leave? And why do you always skip to I Only Wanna Be with You?"

Sirius laughs, "Yes Remus left. He went to get his things. And I always skip to this song because I like it. It's not exactly my style but I like the lyrics."

"There are other versions out there you know," Harry says helpfully.

"This one is fine by me, for one you're Mum introduced me to it, said it reminded her of a certain love sick puppy we all know."

"Does sound like you," Harry comments after he listens a minute. "So Remus is moving in then?"

Sirius regard him a bit more warily, "Yes, today. Is that a problem?"

Harry gives him his best disarming look, "Not at all Sirius. Do you honestly think I'd push you to talk to him if I had a problem with it? Besides who am I to expect anyone to stop chasing happiness? It's all I've been after for a very long time."

"That being as it may Harry I know it's not easy having to share the people that you love and I want you to know knowing could make either of us love you any less. Once in a while we may get caught up in each other and get a little carried away but I can tell you one sure fire remedy for that if you need us, mention Snape."

Harry laughs again, "You've make a bit of a misstep in your thinking Sirius. You seem to be under the impression that I'll be sharing for the first time from now on. But your wrong, all that time you spent being a stubborn git you were just as in love with him and I was just as aware of it. I'm used to being someone else you care about."

"The way you say that Harry you sound like you think you're a second concern in my life. You're not. I care about you very differently, but just as much."

"Sirius you don't have to reassure me. I'm not five years old. I know you love me, don't worry."

"It's just that the last six months you've happier than you had been in the past fourteen years and I don't want my love life messing that up."

"If you sat around this house miserable one more week you'd mess up my happiness, but by being happy yourself? Never." Harry reassures him. "When is Remus getting home?"

"I'm not sure why?" Sirius asks accepting that they understand each other.

"There's a Quidditch match in a few hours, England versus New Zealand. I told Fred and George I might be able to go with them and I thought maybe you and Remus would like to join us."

"I don't know Harry. I'll have to ask him when he gets home but even if he doesn't want to go he'll insist we do I'm sure. He doesn't want you to feel neglected."

"I swear you two fretting over not upsetting me is going to drive me insane," Harry gripes.

"Give us a day or two, you'll be wishing you saw us once in a while."

"I'm already starting to wish you two had straightened all this out while I was still at school."

Sirius laughs, "So do I to tell you the truth but I'm a bit of a chicken emotionally. I'm going to go put a shirt on and then you can tell me a bit more about this quidditch match."

When Sirius comes back down stairs he finds Harry listening to Queen's greatest hits. Sirius laughs, "Hermione doesn't tease you that this band is older than you are?"

"Queen is classic Sirius!" Harry declares exasperatedly. "So what do you want to know?"

"Why are we going to see England versus New Zealand of all games?"

"Home team spirit?" Harry tries. "Because my friend Oliver Wood is England's keeper this year."

"You do know there's still no way we'll make it to the world cup, right?"

"So what, it'll be a fun game all the same," Harry argues.

"Have you ever seen England play Harry? They're awful," Sirius says honestly.

"Yes. We aren't doing so badly this year Sirius."

Sirius laughs, "Okay Harry, I'll take your word for it."

Harry pouts, "Oh fine then, root for New Zealand for all I care."

"Why would anyone be rooting for New Zealand?" Remus asks from the doorway. He's wearing clothes that actually fit and carrying his one suitcase.

Sirius smiles, "They wouldn't. Harry's just upset that I don't think England's going to be setting the world on fire with their amazing Quidditch skill."

"All right, I'll take your word for it," Remus says with a smile. Without another word he starts up the stairs.

"I'll be back in a minute," Sirius says to Harry before chasing Remus.

"Sure you will," Harry says before picking up a magazine off the coffee table and settling down to read.

Upstairs Sirius catches Remus as he reaches their bedroom, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly and whispering in his ear, "Welcome home Love."

"Thank you Siri," Remus returns in a soft voice loosen Sirius' grip on him so he can turn around. "But I doubt we have time for a proper welcome just now."

"You're right about that unfortunately. Harry's invited us to a Quidditch match in a bit, but that doesn't begrudge us a bit of a snog..."

"You sound like we're in school again, stealing a moment while trying to think of something to tell McGonagall as to why we're late..."

"She always knew why we were late Rem," Sirius says with a chuckle as they enter the bedroom.

"After she came looking for us that day we completely lost track of time and found us in the dorm room anyway..." Remus replies with a chuckle.

"At least she won't visit us unannounced..." Sirius says before claiming his lips.

Remus plays dumb for a moment, "Why would Minerva visit us here Siri?"

"Albus gave your secret away weeks ago Love, he thought we were already back together," Sirius tells him with a smirk.

"Secret?" Remus says with perfectly affected innocence before pulling Sirius into a sitting position with him on the bed.

"You know you've got the Defense Against the Dark Arts job back Love, and you still can't fool me."

"And what makes you think I'm taking you with me?" Remus asks curiously.

"Besides Moony? The fact that you can't apparate over from Hogwarts every morning for sex..." Sirius says smugly.

"Perhaps you do have a point, it might be worth keeping you around..."

"Only might? Perhaps I should go see to my godson then."

"Shut up Siri," Remus instructs fondly.

Twenty minutes later they make their way downstairs, happy but looking forward to nightfall all the same.

Remus smiles at Harry, "So England versus New Zealand. Did Oliver make the national team this year?"

"Yes he did. He's very excited. He wrote to Fred and George asking that we all come out to watch the game."

"Sounds like fun. I heard they're much better this year," Remus offers with a smile.

"That's what Oliver says. They switched captains and he seems to think that will make all the difference."

"Who's the new captain?"

"I've never heard of him," Harry says after trying to recall the name and failing.

"So it's not Oliver himself then?" Sirius asks flippantly.

"Sirius!" Both Remus and Harry both call reprovingly.

"Oliver is not that vain. Yet," Harry says laughing.

Sirius looks defensive as he says, "I was just kidding."

"Don't let Percy hear you say something like that Siri," Remus warns.

"Percy is still frightened of me Love, pardon or no."

"Enough gossiping about my friends you two, let's get going," Harry says good naturedly.

"Oh did you hear about Ginny, Rem?" Sirius says in a good impression of a teenaged girl.

Remus laughs and pushes Sirius toward the fireplace, "Behave yourself Love. "

"Aren't you coming Remus?" Harry asks.

"Yes I am Harry, but as I'm sure you'll agree it's best if he goes first and I go last, otherwise we're likely to get a bit distracted."

Harry laughs hard, "Good point."

They return from the match two hours later. Harry has shouted himself to a soar throat but they're all fairly happy. Harry says goodnight and Sirius leads Remus to their bedroom for a proper welcome. 

At the door Sirius stops, gives Remus a quick kiss and with a gentle hand stops him from following, "Wait here a minute Love."

"Hurry Siri," Remus says softly.

Sirius nods before disappearing into the room. He conjures a few extra candles and fills the tub. He remembers Harry's request and casts a silencing charm as well. Satisfied with the setting he returns to the door and leads Remus into their bathroom. Unlike the night's drunken fumbling he doesn't tear or yank off any of Remus' clothes but slips them off with gentle hands and tender caresses. Remus returns the favor and they slip into the warm water of the bath. Sirius starts to massage Remus' back with a careful hand but finds the temptation of exposed neck and shoulder too tempting to resist for long. Within minutes his hands are moving slowly over defined muscles his lips and tongue caress soft flesh. Remus makes a soft noise of content and tilts his head to the other side. Just the same he mumbles, "If you keep that up Siri you might just have to carry me to bed, I wouldn't trust my legs just now."

Sirius pauses long enough to whisper, "Promises, promises," in Remus' ear.

Slowly one hand moves from caressing to gently preparing Remus. Remus purrs softly as he presses back against Sirius. Sirius moans softly in response. Very slowly Sirius enters Remus and it feels like coming home. After a moment they're moving together, both moaning softly. Still moving gently and tenderly Sirius wraps a hand around Remus' erection and they both speed up their rhythm. Whispering softly in Remus' ear, saying whatever comes to mind until they come together crying out into the night air. After they're both breathing normally Sirius help Remus out of the tub and they both dry off. He leads Remus to the bed and pushes him back into it again.

"Come here Siri," Remus says softly.

Sirius obeys claiming his mate's lips but when Remus wraps an arm around his waist intent on switching positions he pulls back from the kiss, "Not yet Love. I'm not done welcoming you home just yet."

With another soft moan Remus arches into him, "Sweet Merlin you're sexy when you're determined Siri Love."

"You're sexy when your breathing Rem," Sirius counters before beginning to kissing his way down his lover's neck. His tongue traces patterns on long missed flesh as he blazes a trail from neck to nipples and listens to Remus begin to purr once again. Knowing strokes of his tongue and pressure from his teeth draw sharper cries from Remus and Sirius smiles.

"Bugger Siri, it's not fair the things you can do with that tongue."

"I'm just getting started Love," Sirius responds before return to his journey down his mate's body.

As Sirius' tongue softly traces the muscles of his stomach Remus he murmurs, "It's definitely worth keeping you around."

Sirius stops, lips leaving the soft skin below him, "Keeping me around?"

"When I go back to work," He gasps as Sirius once again moves to caress skin with his tongue, "back to Hogwarts."

"Knew you'd see it my way," Sirius murmurs against skin before finally reaching his destination.

With the same determinedly slow, worshipful movements he kisses and licks his lover's cock. He relearns each sound as he apologizes for taking so long to bring both of them back to where they belong. For his part Remus babbles freely, telling Sirius how much he loves him, how good it feels to be home. All words, babbled or otherwise, stop as Sirius finally engulfs his cock in that sinfully talented mouth. 

Remus watches, entranced by the fact that after all he's been through his mate is more beautiful now than he had been at eighteen, for Remus had never believed it possible for an earthly being to be more beautiful than his mate had been. But the hard won muscle tone, the carefully restored hair and the tempered steel of his eyes were all testaments to what he's been through and to see them all concentrated on loving him undoes him entirely. A proper welcome indeed, he thinks as he comes, eyes never leaving Sirius'. Sirius swallows greedily, enjoying both the taste of his mate and the complete abandon on his face. Remus was still so beautiful, soft skin marred only by the crescent moon scar over his ribcage on the right, and eyes of molten gold that seemed to bore into his very soul. When those eyes close, content but spent for the moment Sirius makes his way back to Remus' lips and murmurs, "Welcome home Remus," before giving him another deep kiss.

After a soft moan escapes his lips at the taste of himself on Sirius' tongue again after so long he opens his eyes and smiles, "I'm glad to be home Siri and I think I'll show you just how much..."

Sirius moans, "Can't wait Love."

Across the hall Harry wonders why silencing spells never seem to work on the sounds of furniture in motion. "Hogwarts is in for some disruption next term," He muses quitely before putting his pillow over his head and falling back asleep.

~Fin~


End file.
